Young and Beautiful
by DawnTide01
Summary: Clary is eight and knows nothing of the shadow world. Jonathan has just been resurrected and is in search of his younger sister and the Morgenstern sword. Will Clary learn to love the brother she thinks she knows or will she discover his true intentions. P.s This is based on the TV series (Season 3A-B)
1. Chapter 1

Clary's fingers traced the outside of the strange mark that had appeared painfully on her shoulder not to long ago. She had no idea how it had gotten there, just woke up in the middle of the night with searing pain on her right shoulder and there it had been. After that she felt strange, every now and then cuts would appear on her body, only to disappear a few seconds later. Clary now sat on her bed staring in the mirror at it. Her eighth birthday was two days away, though it wouldn't be the same without her mum. Jocelyn had vanished a good month or two ago, leaving her in the care of the orphanage. The police had looked everywhere for her and eventually, Clary had to accept the fact that her mother was dead.

Clary grabbed her backpack that she'd packed earlier. She was going to escape, she didn't want any future and would rather face the streets. In her backpack were some clothes, food, art supplies that her mother had given her and some other necessities like a toothbrush and paste. Clary walked out the front door or the orphanage and started to walk down the busy streets she knew so well. She pulled her coat over the black mark that was barely hidden behind her t-shirt. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm, yanking her over into an alleyway so fast she didn't have time to scream before a hand covered her gaping mouth. "Are you Clary Fairchild?"

Clary tugged the hand away from her mouth and saw three figures standing in front of her. The first one was a handsome guy with blonde silky hair, the second had blackish-brown hair and the last was a girl who dressed a bit like a stripper, not that she'd seen one in person. "Who's asking?"

"She can see us, she must be her." The girl leaned forward towards, making her very uncomfortable due to the fact that she was pretty much only half-dressed. "Look, Clary, we don't have much time, we have to-"

"Hold up!" Clary interrupted the strange woman who, like her, companions was covered in strange markings, similar to hers. "I don't know who the hell you guys are and what you want or what the hell is going on."

"By the angel, she doesn't know about the shadow world." The turned back to the others.

"That would explain the lack of runes." The blonde one snorted. Runes? Clary guessed they meant the tattoo's on their skin. "You mean like this one?" Clary pushed her coat to the side, revealing the rune of her shoulder.

"We have to get her back to the Institute, Jonathan is on his way and-"

"Look out!" Clary yelled as the blonde boy turned around just in time to dodge a sword. She looked at the man who was holding it, he was fair skin, covered in runes, had bluish-green eyes and strikingly familiar red hair. But, the thing that really caught Clary's eye was the rune that looked exactly like hers on his right shoulder. The fight broke out instantly and soon the other girl and boy had a whip and bow in hand and were racing towards the red-haired boy.

Clary, on the other hand, ran back into the busy streets and away from the fight. She dodged through people until she finally reached a park a good way from the scene she had left. What the hell just happened? Just when Clary caught her breath the red-haired man appeared in front of her. Clary gasped, she hadn't seen him coming. The man stopped in front of her and he seemed to be examining her, she gave him a confused look and then she heard voices and running footsteps behind her. "Jonathan stop!" She heard the woman say. So, Jonathan was his name.

Jonathan's arm wrapped under Clary's legs and soon he was holding her and running with incredible speed. He was so quick she didn't even get a look at her surroundings, everything was a blur and by the time he had stopped running Clary had passed out in his arms.

**I promise it gets more interesting after this chapter. I just had to get the boring stuff out of the way. Next chapter is packed full of action.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan stood over the worn out little girl on the couch. He watched as her stomach heaved up and down in perfect rhythm. He guessed she must look more like her mother, for he couldn't see anything that truly represented their father. The little girl groaned slight and sat up sleepily. "Good morning." He said as the little girl's head flicked to where he was standing.

"Who are you?" Jonathan smiled a little, she didn't know who he was.

"My name is Jonathan Morgenstern." He saw realization cross over the girl's face.

"You're are the one those three strangers were talking about." He wondered what they had told her before he had arrived.

"What did they say about me?" He asked, cocking his head at the half-frightened girl.

"Nothing much," the girl pulled the covers off and sat on the edge of the coach. She stared at the room around her in confusion. "where am I?"

He smiled taking a step forward and seeing her flinch a little; she didn't trust him. "Why did you take me here? Who were those people? What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"All will be answered in time," He walked forward and crouched down in front of her. "but to start off I will say this." Clary shuffled uncomfortably on the squeaky couch. "All the legends are true!"

**Sorry about this chapter being so small. I've been suffering from major writer's block lately.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, you are a half-angel, half-human warrior that fights demons?" Clary was now sitting at the long dining room table, the cup of hot chocolate Jonathan had made, laid untouched in front of her. "But, your father Valentine-" Jonathan was sitting on the other side of the table and had kept a straight face through telling her about everything.

"Our father," he cut in, "our father, had a vision to rid this world of the demon-blooded creatures that plague it, or so he says."

"But, don't you have demon blood?" She titled her head a little, which Jonathan had realized, is a thing she would do when she was confused.

"It's complicated." Clary fiddled with the handle of her cup. "And those people from before?"

"They were trying to hurt you, trying to take you away from me but trust me," He reached a hand over and gently touched Clary's making her flinch. She still didn't trust him. "I will never let anyone hurt you." Clary ducked her head she didn't know if it was in embarrassment or in uncomfortableness. "Why now?" Jonathan looked confused. "Why look for me now?" Clary repeated her question.

"I've been looking for you for weeks."

"Yeah, but you said that you knew I was alive for a couple of years now." Jonathan sighed, and his smile faltered.

"Let's just say I was held up somewhere." He hadn't told her everything, though she knew he had been sent to Edom she didn't know of the things he had experienced there.

"So, what now?" Clary looked out the window, which show the endless land of snow of Siberia.

"Whatever we want. The apartment can take us wherever we want to go." Jonathan stood up and walked into the corridor, Clary slowly followed still a little cautious. "And if I recall, one place my sister has always wanted to go."

"Paris." Clary mumbled next to him as they both looked out one of the windows. She could feel him smiling down at her, though she couldn't meet his gaze, this was too much to take in all at once. "Come on sister," Clary's stomach did a flip when he called her that, "let's get you settled in." He put his arm around her back and led her towards her stuff and into one of the spare rooms, that was right next to his.

"I'm fine from here." She objected just before he was going to enter the room with her. She didn't turn to see his reaction but walked straight into her new room. Clary heard the door shut behind her and as soon it did she grabbed a long cloak-looking kind of jumper, opened a window and jumped out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary ran through the blizzard of snow that stung at her cheeks and made her eye's watery. The cloak was definitely not enough to completely hold back the cold wind and the thick snow didn't make running away any easier. Her fingers felt stiff from the cold and she was afraid that she would get frostbite out here. That's when it hit her. How on earth had she gotten to, well... wherever the hell she was. It would have taken days to get into anywhere with this much snow in it plus it was the middle of summer where she had been and Clary knew she had only been out for at least a couple of hours.

Clary knew that she would have to find someplace to hide. Jonathan was going to realize she was gone soon. Speaking of the devil. Clary turned around to see a man in a full-on snow jumper that was way more suitable for this type of weather than the one she was wearing. She couldn't see his face completely through the snow and the hood he was wearing, but Clary knew it was Jonathan, she didn't know how but she knew. "Clary!" The man cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled out into the storm. And that settled it, Clary ran with all he might through the thick snow, she had never been so tired or scared in her entire life. She had no idea why she was running but something deep down inside of her said that she shouldn't be near this person and she trusted her instincts for they have barely never proven her wrong.

She finally reached a clearing just as most of the storm was beginning to settle. Clary gasped when she saw the forever going and endless plains of snow. There was no one out here. No one but her and Jonathan. This was too much for Clary and soon the dizziness of it all surrounded her and she felt herself collapse and tumble down a cold snowy hill. She couldn't remember hitting the bottom. Only that half way down, everything went black.

* * *

Jonathan had panicked when he saw Clary had disappeared. He had gone in there to check if she was okay, only to see the window wide open and the room empty. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door into the snow. It was too cold for anyone to survive in, especially not a little girl with nothing but a light travelling cloak to protect her from the unforgiving winds. Jonathan shivered slightly, after being in the scorching hot Edom his entire life, he wasn't really used to the cold. "Clary! Clary!" He yelled but it was no use. She was obviously going to run away from him so there was no reason to continue shouting. He suddenly saw a quick movement in the tree's and something grey ran loudly in the ruthless storm. He trudged silently after it, she couldn't run forever.

He finally reached the edge of a small mountain top. The winds had died down and Jonathan saw that the snow had been unsettled and that something or someone had run down the mountain. That's when he saw it. A small bundle of grey, lying at the bottom of the hill. "Clary!" He shouted running down to his sister's side. She was still alive though she was freezing. Her hands and lips had turned slightly blue and all the colour had drained from her face. "Don't worry I got you." He spoke beginning his way back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle had been pacing non stop all morning and it was starting to annoy Alec who was sitting behind his desk, trying to think of what to do. "Izzy, calm down."

"Alec we couldn't stop him, Jonathan nearly killed you, he took his sister to God knows where is probably planning something terrible and you want me to calm down!" Isabelle shouted and continued to pace. "I can't believe I trusted that guy, I can't believe that I-" She broke off halfway and sat down.

"Iz, I know how you feel." Alec put a hand on his sister. "But, we have to focus and not panic, we will find her."

"I let Jonathan take that poor innocent girl, she didn't even know that the shadow world existed Alec."

"You didn't let him take her," Alec kneeled down in front of her. "you and I both know that there was nothing we could have done to stop him." She looked up at him, her eye's still showed her worry and guilt.

"Is this a bad time?" They both turned around to see Jace at the door.

"No!" Isabelle cut in before Alec could speak. "No it's okay, what is it Jace."

"I think we may have a location on Jonathan." Both of them stood up at his words and followed him out of the room.

* * *

"So, you are completely sure that this where they are?"

"Alec, trust me they are in Siberia and we are going to find them," Jace answered trying to soothe both of his siblings. "Can you ask Magnus if he knows a warlock who will make us a portal?"

"Sure." Alec walked off to find Magnus.

"Iz, don't worry we are going to find them."

"I'm not worried," she spat back. "cause when I see that son of a bitch again. I'm gonna kill him myself."

**Sorry about this chapter being so small. I will be posting the next one soon and I promise there will be more of Clary and Jonathan.**


	6. Chapter 6

"It'll help you get your strength back." Jonathan held out the bowl of soup, though Clary didn't feel hungry in fact, she felt terrified. She clutched her legs and tried to go as far away as she could from him in her chair. "I understand that you don't trust me, but I'd like to ask you to try." Clary didn't reply, she stared back at him. "You really should eat-"

"I don't want anything from you." Clary couldn't look him in the eye, she stared out the window. The storm had cleared but there was still no sign of other civilization. "What have I don't to lose your trust?" Clary felt a wave of guilt and fear wash over her, she couldn't decide how he felt about him.

"Well, you kidnapped me for one," she turned back to him and tried desperately to read his expression, but he was unreadable. "And give me one reason why I should trust you."

"Because I'm your brother." The words hit her like a knife. She hated it when he said stuff like that and yet he seemed so comfortable with saying the word. "Because we're actually not that different you and I."

"You don't even know me and I don't even know you." Clary shrank back into her chair as Jonathan stood up and walked to the other side of the fireplace.'

"Then we should get to know each other." He turned around to face her, his face showed a slight bit of hope. Her expression didn't show the same intentions, making his smile falter. "I'm going to get some firewood, I'll be back; soon." And with that, he left the still shivering girl and headed outside into the snowy night. Clary sat there unmoving, not knowing what to do next. After about twenty minutes of just sitting, doing nothing Clary got up the blanket still hanging over her shoulders, leaving the now cold soup where it was and heading towards her bedroom. She collapsed onto her bed, the sleep she was feeling covered her like the blanket she wearing and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Jonathan had arrived home just to see Clary walking into her bedroom the blanket she'd been wearing before was still wrapped her, making him smile. He'd followed her quietly and saw her slowly fall asleep on her bed. He stood there watching her breath slowly and in rhythm until he walked forward and was now standing right over her. Examining her perfect features, her fair skin, fire coloured hair and slender figure made her look more fragile than ever and he was determined to protect that from anyone who dares get close to her. He stroked her cheek gently so that she would wake up. "Don't worry," He crouched down to her level so he could feel her warm breath on his face. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."


	7. Chapter 7

Clary woke up with a start. In her dreams, she had been falling, into nothing but blackness and then she had woken up, her heart racing in her chest. She got out of her bed to see that she had somehow had gotten changed into a pair of white pyjama's that had a blue butterfly sewed right above her heart. She got changed back into her old clothes which had been washed and folded on the desk in her room. She went quietly into the living room to see that all the curtains had been drawn and the light of the sun was just creeping in through the thin sheet. "Ah, you're awake." She turned around to see Jonathan standing in the kitchen giving her a big smile, though it faltered when he saw she hadn't worn any of the clothes he'd provided her. "What do you feel like for breakfast or should I say lunch, you must have had a good sleep."

Clary ducked her head slightly and sat down at the kitchen counter so that was looking at her brother cooking two eggs and some bacon. The smell made her stomach ache, she hadn't eaten anything in two days. "If Valentine had taught me one thing it was how to cook." He smiled at her, serving the meat and eggs on two plates and sliding one to her. Clary grabbed one of the forks and started to gently nibble on a piece of bacon. It wasn't half bad a little burnt in places but she hadn't had a proper meal since she was sent to the orphanage after her mum's disappearance. "So, I was going to go out and grab some things from the store, maybe I could buy some paints and you can show me how you work."

"How'd you know I liked art?" Clary asked timidly.

"When I unpacked your things, I saw your drawings." Clary shivered at the thought of him being in her room while she was asleep and looking through her things. "Might I say they were quite spectacular."

"Thanks." Clary couldn't help smiling at this, her art hadn't been complimented for such a long time. Mind that she didn't really show anyone her art, to begin with, but still, it was a nice feeling. "But, where are you going to get that from? We're in the middle of nowhere." He grinned standing up and pushing aside one of the curtains to reveal a large city that Clary recognised straight away. "Paris?" She muttered to herself.

"Cool isn't it?"

"How did we get here?"

"Simple," Jonathan sat grabbed, Clary's empty plate and began to clean it. "I brought moved the apartment here; I explain another time." Clary sat there not knowing what to do, so she grabbed Jonathan's empty plate and brought it over to the sink where he was cleaning. He watched as she began to clean it next to him. "So you're going out?" She asked not meeting his eye's and focusing on cleaning his plate.

"Just to grab a few things."

"Can I come?" She placed the now clean plate on the dish dryer.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." He placed her plate next to his and dried his hands on a towel before handing it to her.

"What's not so simple?" He stuttered a bit, thinking through his answer. He looked down at her twining rune, they still hadn't talked about it yet and he intended to keep it that way. "Nothing," he replied. "There's just a few things you need to know before we go." Clary followed him as he opened a wardrobe in his room, it was filled with clothes that were very sparkly and sexy and in a corner was piles of t-shirts and jeans that obviously belonged to Jonathan. "Grab what you can." Jonathan pointed her towards a small section had clothes that fit her and were more her age.

"Cover your rune as much as you can." He walked out of the wardrobe and began to get changed. By the time she had chosen her clothes he had changed his pants and was now taking off his t-shirt. Clary tried not to look at started to take off her shirt next to a small wooden divider. She looked up to see him watching her, his shirt still off and she quickly ducked behind the divider. "Paris is home to the fourth largest institute and we're on the run, so it's best to keep our runes covered. Clary walked out from behind the divider wearing a light blue top and jean shorts that made her green eyes stand out.

She'd never really looked at his runes before, but now she stared at all the black marks imprinted in his skin that looked just like hers until he pulled his over the last of them and she looked away. "You look beautiful." He said pulling the collar of his jumper up.

"Thanks." She replied. He was looking her up and down, making Clary uncomfortable. "Hhm, it may be hard to hide you with your hair, lift your t-shirt up." Clary was confused by his words and took step back in surprise as he brought out what looked like a little wand with a crystal and the end. Jonathan saw her reaction and tried to give her a soothing look. "Don't worry, it's a stele. It's what we shadowhunters use to make runes."

"But, I don't remember anyone using a stele on this." She gestured to her rune and saw him smile calmly.

"I would never hurt you." He walked towards he slowly and lifted up a bit of her shirt revealing untouched skin and he began to draw something. Clary bite her tongue as a stinging sensation ran from where the new rune had been drawn. She watched in amazement as her hair became shorter and turned the colour black.

"Shall we?" Jonathan held out his hand. Clary was reluctant to take it but in the end, she lightly touched it and breathed in quickly when he wrapped his finger around her own small ones. Jonathan guided her out of the apartment and into the eye-catching streets of London.


	8. Chapter 8

"So this is Paris." Clary and Jonathan had been walking through the quiet streets of the city and he'd smiled t her reaction to everything. It was exactly how she had imagined it only, better. "How about we get something to eat? I know a great cafe that serves the world's best hot chocolate."

"Yes," Clary said, a little too quickly. Jonathan smiled at her reaction, she had grown a little more comfortable being around him and more talkative too. Once they had sat down at the cafe and had been served Clary began the hungrily eat on one of the croissants. "You know they'll get you another, you devouring that like a wolverine." Jonathan chuckled and Clary blushed. Her mother had taught her table manners but she had been so hungry that she'd forgotten them. Her thoughts of her mother were interrupted by Jonathan calling over a waiter in French, she guessed that he was ordering more food or something. "Jonathan?"

"Yes?" He turned to her, while the waiter walked off.

"I was just wondering..." She hesitated slightly and Jonathan put his hand on her own. It took all of Clary's strength to flinch or pull back from his touch. "You can tell me anything Clary, I'm your brother." Her stomach flipped at his words and she forced the words out of her mouth.

"Do you know what happened to my- our mother." She didn't know if it was her calling Jocelyn 'their mother' or if it was just the mention of Jocelyn that made Jonathan tense. "She disappeared a while ago and- I just want to know if it had anything to do with the shadow world." Clary ducked her head unable to meet his eye's.

"Yes, the disappearance of your mother has something to do with the shadow world." Clary noted that he'd again said 'your mother'.

"What happened to her?" She looked up and saw a small nearly unnoticeable wave of forlorn and pain, hit him like a slap in the face.

"Those shadowhunters from before..." He began.

"What about them? Did they know her?"

"They killed her," now it was Clary's turned to feel like someone had slapped her across the face. Her heart seemed to tighten and tears stung from behind her eye's as she tried to hold them back. "I know it's sad Clary," his hand was still on her own and was now gently massaging it. "but I can be here for you now; if you'll let me." His words did nothing to make her feel better, in fact, she hardly heard him over the loud drumming of her heart in her ears. The clock nearby ran loudly and Jonathan turned his head towards it. "Damn it, we have to go." Clary just nodded silently, unable to speak or even feel anything but emptiness. Jonathan got up to collect the check, looking back at her as he went, probably making sure she didn't run away. Though she didn't feel like she could if she tried, both physically and emotionally.

Once he had come back he offered his hand to her again and she took letting him pull her off her chair and lead her into the streets. When she finally seemed to wake up from the wall that had surrounded her she realized that Jonathan and she were now walking across a long bridge. "There's an antique dealer here that keeps odd hours. I was hoping we could pop in for a visit."

"An antique's dealer?"

"Don't worry it'll be quick."

"What do you need from an antique store?" Jonathan smiled slightly.

"It's a gift, to you. An ancient Morgenstern relic; a sign of Morgenstern dignity." Clary scoffed t this.

"Woah, from the stories you've told it's rare to hear the words Morgenstern and dignity together."

"Our family used to be great heroes until Valentine disgraced our name, it is up to us to change that." As they walked across the bridge, Clary looked up to see a man walking in their direction and he was covered in runes. 'Another Shadowhunter.' Clary thought to herself. On her way past she accidentally bumped into him making Jonathan whirl around. "Hey!" He shouted and Clary suddenly felt scared as she felt his anger as if it was her own, and she hated it. "Watch where you're going!" The Shadowhunter turned towards Jonathan, his expression showed equal anger.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Clary butted in before a fight could break out. "Je suis un touriste, stupide." The man smiled at the tiny girl and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back at the man, he was the first person in days who seemed to make her feel the slightest bit at peace. Her mum had taught a little French but not enough to understand what the man said back to her. As he walked away Jonathan, who'd let go of her hand, put his arm around her as if trying to protect her and even as if she was his property. They walked up to a small store with the words 'Antique Store' written above the door, the bell above it rang as the entered the store. An elderly man walked out from the counter and said something in French, that made Jonathan chuckle silently. "Oh, I think you can make an exception." He through a small bag towards the man.

"Coins from Dead Man's Eye's," Jonathan explained fiddling with some of the store's items. "A particular favourite of the Vertis demon."

"He's a demon." This was her first demon encounter and it wasn't anything like she'd thought it'd be.

"Don't worry our friend..." The man emptied the bag full of coins.

"Merek."

"Our friend, Merek, is relatively harmless. Part of the Greater Demon middle class that rarely gets mentioned. They live quietly among us, working at our bank's schools, brothels, gently stroking the lesser vices. For the most part, they sail under the radar. You know, I'll bet Mirek here hasn't gotten so much as a jay-walking ticket."

"What do you want." The demon plucked a box Jonathan had been fiddling with out of his hands.

"The Morning Star Sword. I heard you had it and I'd like to make a deal." The demon moved back behind the counter and Jonathan gave him a deadly serious look that made Clary shiver.

"I'll speak with you, that one outside." Clary moved behind Jonathan, in both embarrassment and fear as the demon pointed at her. "Oof, I can smell her Nephilim blood from here."

"My sister and I are quite attached." He smiled at the girl hiding behind him and then gave the demon a look that could kill. "I'd prefer it if she stayed." The room suddenly became very silent as the demon and demon boy glared at each other until Clary could no longer take the suspense. "Hey, how about I go outside?" She stepped out from behind Jonathan and after a moments pause he nodded and she quickly scurried out the door and leaned against the shop wall. After standing outside for a good time, Clary turned a peeped through the large window of the shop and saw her brother moving towards the demon before grabbing him angrily by the collar.

She watched in wonder and terror as Jonathan's eye became completely black and even the demon looked scared. They exchanged a few words until Jonathan finally let him go and his eyes went back to normal. Clary let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding, just then Jonathan wiped out a dagger, slit the demon's throat and pushed him to the ground. This was the first time Clary had ever seen someone do something like this and it made her feel sick to her stomach as a strip of blood hit the glass window where she stood. She never thought anyone could do something like that so swiftly and without even a hint of regret. Jonathan moved over to the counter and looked into what seemed like a book and ripped out a page.

Clary tried to duck her head quickly so he didn't know she had seen but she was too late and he looked up to see her turn around. Clary looked up as the door opened and Jonathan walked out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her away. "Let's go shall we?" He rubbed her back gently as if she was made of porcelain and could break at any moment. As they walked down the streets Clary noticed the Shadowhunter she had seen before as he waved at them from across the road. She saw this as her chance. 'Help!' she mouthed out to the man and when Jonathan wasn't looking she pulled down her top a little to show the rune on her chest. His face became serious and he pulled what looked like a stele and activated one of his runes.

"Hey, um is there a bathroom nearby?" She looked up at her brother, how looked tall to her as she only just reached his hip.

"Sure, just here." He led them to a small restaurant. "There should be a bathroom in the back." Clary nodded, giving one last glance at the Shadowhunter, only to see he had disappeared. As she walked into the restaurant and towards the bathrooms, she felt a pull on her arm as she turned the corner. There was the man looking down at her. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Clary Fairchild."

"Who is that man and why do you need help."

"He's my brother 'Jonathan Morgenstern' and he's looking for something, a sword or something."

"Come with me." He pulled her by the arm and down through the back door. Clary winced as the Shadowhunter's tight grip gave her a small Chinese burn. At the same time Jonathan who'd been waiting outside looked down at his stinging arm to see it turn slightly red, he looked up to see the Shadowhunter from the bridge walking off with... Clary! "You have to go back, my brother is looking for something, a sword."

"Jonathan Morgenstern is dead and last time I checked he didn't have a sister."

"I only found out I had a brother a few days ago. Maybe you're mistaken?" He didn't get a chance to respond for as quick as a flash someone ran up behind him and with a simple flick, broke his neck. Clary gave out a small scream of surprise and fear. Her brother stood above the Shadowhunter who'd fallen to the ground, Clary stared down at him unable to move. "That was close," Jonathan crouched down in front her so he was her height and with his hand, lifted her chin to face him. "Hey, you're safe now, with me." These words did nothing to soothe her and after leading her off in his arms he kept of looking at her with relief.

* * *

"They're in Paris now?" Isabelle looked down at the map on the screen. The group had been preparing to travel to Siberia, but then they got a message sent from the Paris Institute.

"A Shadowhunter saw a man kill his friend and with him was a little girl. Both of them fit the description of Jonathan and Clary." Alec fiddled with the map. "Magnus, do you think that you'd know anyone who could teleport us there?"

"I'm not one to name drop but I'm sure I can find someone." The warlock walked off.

"Don't worry Izzy, we'll find them." Jace tried to soothe his sister who had been on her feet all day.

* * *

"How did you know that he'd taken me?" Clary had been silent all the way back to the apartment.

"Becuase of this," He pulled down the sleeve of his jacket, showing a fading red mark that matched hers.

"How did you-" CLary faded off as her eye's crossed some familiar black line pocking out of his shirt. She moved up on her toes and pulled down his shirt. "What is this?" She pointed at the rune that matched her own. "How did you get this?" Her brother smiled down at her in a way that made Clary very uncomfortable.

"When I was resurrected by mother, I had to share the same life-force as someone else." Clary glanced down at her identical rune as everything started to make sense. "I wouldn't be alive without my little sister." When they reached the apartment, Jonathan opened the doors and Clary speed walked straight to her bedroom, not looking back and shut the door.

Her tears stung like acid behind her eye's as a small knock came from her door and soon it opened. Clary faced the opposite side of the room, not wanting to look at him. "I'm going out again, we forget to get food while we were out. I'll be back." Clary nodded her head, still looking away from him as she heard the door close. When she knew she was alone she ran to her bed, dug her face into the covers and cried tears of grief and horror. She cried about her mum, the Shadowhunter, she cried at the fact that she was related to someone how could live with the fact that he'd killed an innocent Shadowhunter or even kill so easily without a second thought. She kept on doing this until she fell asleep, her energy zapped.


	9. Chapter 9

"We have to go!" Clary's door banged open and Jonathan walked in waking her up by shaking her frantically. She groaned slightly and sat up to see a flash of pale skin and red hair disappear from her room and into the hallway. After discarding her old clothes she threw on a loose white t-shirt and loose jeans that were only a little too big for her. She walked down the hallway until suddenly it felt as if the apartment was getting shaken left and right, the lights flashed on and off and Clary recognised it as the house moving again. She stumbled in the living/dining room to see Jonathan standing in the centre, his eyes completely black and his face a mix of anger and worry. When he'd finished Clary noticed his clothes were in ruins and covered in blood, she hated to guess whose it was. "What's going on?"

"We cannot stay in Paris."

"Why not?" Her brother got up his body was untouched and no scars could be seen, meaning the blood wasn't his.

"Turns the Shadowhunters were able to find us here, I ran into them while I was out."

"Are they-" Clary began, her voice caught in her throat.

"They're not dead; yet!" His voice was filled with hatred. He moved over to her and put his hand on her cheek, making her look into his stunning greenish-blue eye's. "I promised you that they would never hurt you, so you have to understand why we have to leave." Clary nodded and then walked towards the window, pulling the curtains aside, only to see that they were back in Siberia. "What are we doing back here?" The feeling over her brother standing so close behind her that she could feel his breath on her neck made her tense.

"It's only for one night we will be moving tomorrow, I just need to find the right place." As he walked away Clary followed him to the kitchen, where she grabbed a small packet of chips that were placed in the pantry. "I was able to grab some art stuff while we were in Paris." He pointed to a white bag that was on the kitchen table and she nearly ran to it begging for the familiar feel of a paintbrush in between her fingers. There were paint brushes, pencils, paper, even some charcoal, two medium-sized canvas' rested against the table. "Do you like them?"

"These are great!" For a second Clary nearly forgot where she was, who she was with and what had happened the previous day. All she felt was excited and unbreakable itch to sketch something; anything! "Thank you." Jonathan watched as his little sister's hand ran over the smooth paper.

"You can use it now; if you want?" He stood there smiling at her as she looked up at him, a bright smile on her young and beautiful face. The little girl began to unwrap and set out the items neatly into piles before sitting down and letting her hand slide naturally over the paper, drawing had always been like breathing to her and right now her mind was full of things to draw. The streets of Paris and all of its architecture, the foods she'd tried and smelled, the people that had walked by just living their peaceful lives. As she began to draw the bridge on which she and Jonathan had walked over she could sense her brother standing there, just watching her silently. She glanced up from underneath her fire red hair, to see him looking at her, his expression unreadable, but the way he looked at her like she belonged to him, and him only was unsettling, yet a stab of guilt ran through her stomach.

"Would you like to join me?" Clary mumbled silently, trying to smile at him. He grinned back showing off his perfectly white teeth that seemed to glow next to his red hair, that was just a shade darker than her own. Jonathan walked over to the table and slowly sat in the chair opposite his sister and saw her rip off a piece of paper from her new art book. He'd loved the way she had smiled at it when she'd first seen it and how she had smiled at him as if she truly accepted and loved him. He lifted one of the pencils from the pile clary had created and looked down at his paper, every now and then glancing at his sisters who certainly knew what she was doing.

It had been a good five minutes until Clary realised Jonathan had been staring at his paper the whole time, pencil in hand. "Oh my God," Jonathan looked up at his sister's small gasp, a worried look on his face. "You've never drawn anything before; have you?" He didn't know what to say back. "Didn't your dad let you draw?" Jonathan shook his head slightly. Each time Clary would suggest an activity Jonathan would silently shake his head. "Don't you do anything other than kill demons?"

"We are Shadowhunters, it is what we are born and trained to do." His eye's looked deeply into her own.

"Yeah, but there are other things you can do." As she spoke her hand continued to sketch, she looked at him for a while unable to decipher whether she felt sorry for him or revolted at his father who'd, one injected him with demon blood and then not let him be a kid. "Look, how about we make a deal?" This made him look up, a questioning look in his eye's. "I know nothing of the Shadow world, so how about this. You teach me to be a Shadowhunter."

"And what will you do for me?" Clary set down her pencil and gave him a half grin.

"I'm going to teach you how to have a little fun."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this chapter took so long. I've been busy with school work and had major writer's block. But anyway... here it is!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**:)**

Clary shivered as the cold air touched her face. Last time she'd been out here it was when she was running away from Jonathan in only a light cloak, now she was in a proper snow jacket that was only a tad too big but she didn't care. She had promised to show Jonathan how to have fun and as always she stuck to her promises, though something told her this was gonna be harder than usual. "Okay, let the lessons of being good and having fun begin." She waved her hands out in front of her signalling to the snow in front of them.

"So what do we do now?"

"God! This guy really knows nothing about letting loose!" She thought to herself, the tall figure next her was looking out in the soft white land that stretched before them. "Well, whatever you want, you can make snowmen, snowball fights or even just run around." At that moment she tapped Jonathan on his arm and shouted. "You're it!" Before running away expecting him to chase, instead, he just stood there. "You're supposed to run after me and try and tag me. It's a game."

"Okay." He begins to run through the snow, gracefully which was exactly the opposite of what Clary was doing. She would stumble over and wobble side to side. She quickly dodged out of the way of his flying hand, but not quick enough and she felt a light tap on her back. "Now it's my turn to chase you." It took a lot longer for her to catch him, but eventually, she was able to get him off guard. At first, he was very silent and serious but after a while, a small smile appeared on his face and she couldn't help but grin widely back, finally, she was cracking that hard surface around him.

-** Jonathan POV -**-

At first, I was really confused about what the hell my sister was doing, shouting, "You're it!", hitting me on the arm and then running off. My first thought was that she was trying to escape again until she stopped and turned to look at me. When she explained what she was doing and the aim of the game, I was a little uncomfortable with it all. But I began to smile when I saw Clary wobble away in her jacket before I tapped her on the back and she began to run after me. Her face moulded into a cheerful smile and I could tell she hadn't done something like this in a while, this made me smile, at her rosy cheeks, red wavy hair and stunning green eye's that were both a lot like my own. An occasional laugh would come from her or a happy pant as she ran after me and me just hopping out of her way at the last moment making her topple forward.

I began to feel more comfortable and familiar with the game and soon I began to have fun, like actual fun! I'd experienced the feeling once before and to feel it again was amazing. To feel like I was actually connecting with my little sister was thrilling and felt warm inside. After about ten minutes of this she finally laid down on the ground panting, I myself was panting to but not as much as her. "Did you have fun?" She panted mouth hanging wide open breathing in cold air.

"Yes... I believe I did." We both walked inside and shrugged off our drenched coats. "I think I've felt this feeling once before."

"Oh yeah? When?" He cute voice answered back, still panting a little.

"When I saved you from that Shadowhunter in Paris." At that moment I knew I'd hit a nervous as my sister's smile faltered and then faded before turning to me seriously.

"You killed a man, Jonathan. A Shadowhunter."

"And I did it for you. Seeing you in his arms like that, so vulnerable. It wasn't like any kill I've ever done before. Clary, it felt so good. You make me good." I thought she would share my thoughts on the matter but instead, she looked at me in an expression of both fear and disgust.

"That's not what good is, Jonathan. Killing like that should never feel good." I was taken aback by this and mildly hurt by her tone and expression. I didn't wait for her to continue talking instead I walked off into the kitchen and out of sight feeling her gaze watch me go. The training was down for today.

**Again, sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed this relatively small chapter. I've no idea what I'm gonna do next but I promise it won't take as long as this one did.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jonathan had been sitting in his armchair, nearly taken over by the book he was reading of Lucifers war on heaven. He lifted his head to the sound of grunt and recognised it as Clary's young voice. Running out of his chair he rushed into her bedroom, where all her art stuff had been packed neatly on her desk a few drawing laid spread around the room, her bed was perfectly made and the window she tried to escaped from last time was closed. He continued to run into the study, kitchen and back into the main living room/dining room. "Clary!" He heard his own voice echo throughout the empty apartment, but the light sound of her grunting continued from... outside! He went to grab his coat, seeing his sister's coat was missing. Moving to the umbrella stand where he kept a spare dagger he swore as he saw it gone. "I knew it!" He cursed as he shrugged the coat on and fiddled with the door, pushing it with enough force to make the doors slam open. "I'm such an idiot not keeping an eye on her-" He stopped suddenly, and was a little surprised at what he saw.

There was Clary, in the black gear he had bought for her that fitted perfectly, her hand hanging loose around her shoulders as usual and his blade, decorated with runes in her hands as she slashed it at an imaginary force. She grunted as she sliced the air nearly falling over in the process. A smile tickled at Jonathan's lips. She seemed to finally sense him watching her for she looked up, a half-surprised expression on her face as she stumbled through the thick snow toward him, her face flushed with red. Whether it was from the exercise or from embarrassment, he couldn't tell. "Jonathan, I didn't see you there." She panted, snow decorated her red hair that glowed against the white snowy background behind her.

"Don't let me stop you." He grinned at her, willing to see more of her 'fighting skills'. Even though they were pretty terrible it made him feel... warm inside and that was a feeling he hardly felt ever. It was as if all the troubles from his past and what had happened yesterday just; melted away. "Actually, I was wondering if you could um... teach me. By the amused look on your face, I'm obviously not doing that great." He smiled again at this small girl that made him feel more alive than he'd ever been.

"Well for starters let's work on your stability."

"Stability?" He grabbed what she recognised as a stele. Nearly absent mindfully she flinched as it lit up in his hand. Jonathan noticed this and he softly grabbed her hand before she could slip it out of his grasp. "It's okay." He soothed the little girl, worry shone through her emerald eyes and into his. He began to draw on her shoulder, the familiar shape of the rune formed with a slight burning smell, making Clary wince. "What is it?" She tried to get a good look at the new rune on her arm, that was completely different from the other two she had.

"Surefooted rune."

"Where this been all my life." She laughed, looking up at Jonathan only to see he didn't get the joke. "You know because I - Oh, nevermind." She sighed, holding the dagger for Jonathan he took it smiling.

"I'll be right back." She watched him walk away and then return shortly with to swords covered in runes. "Here." He handed one of the long heavy blades to Clary. Normally her mum wouldn't let her near the kitchen knife and defiantly not a sword. She tried to get rid of the thoughts of her mum and tried to concentrate after all her world was changing she might as well change will it. The eight-year-old held to sword awkwardly not knowing what to really do with it. "Hold your arms close to your body, it'll help you change direction quickly." Clary blushed as she felt his hand on her arms, moving them into a comfortable position.

He himself went into the same position before quickly slashing forward, leaving Clary with not much time to react. As she tried to block the attack the loud clanging of metal as the two swords collided rang out through the empty snow lands. "Oh my God!" Clary breathed quickly at the rush of adrenaline that'd just kicked in. The rune that was still warm on her arm was defiantly working. It was as if she had strings attached her and someone pulling them, preventing her from stumbling. Jonathan scoffed slightly, feeling the unforgiving cold of the winter air fill his lungs. "The idea is to find your opponents weakness and use it against them." As he said that, the orange-haired man crouched, put his sword between her legs and using the side of it he was able to knock her feet out from underneath her, making Clary tumble clumsily to the ground. "Oof!" She grunted as she fell on the surprisingly hard ground, despite the layer of snow that covered it.

"What's your weakness?" She took the hand he offered her and pulled the young girl back onto her feet.

"Nice try, but you're gonna have to find that out for yourself," He chuckled before getting back into position. "again!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I can't promise the next one to come soon, for school is beginning again and I have other commitments outside of Fanfic.**


	12. Chapter 12

OMG! Just one week of school and I'm already exhausted!

_Dear Diary,_

_A week has passed since me and my brother left Paris. Now we are in San Francisco, California in a hotel called the Mark Hopkins Hotel. Jonathan explained to me that the apartment has the ability to transport itself along leylines to just about anywhere in the world. If you know how to drive it that is. He promised he'll show me one day and I hope to visit Hawaii but he says there isn't a big enough leyline to bring the apartment there._

_The three Shadowhunters my brother has warned me about haven't been able to find us, but occasionally we'll bump into Shadowhunter that force us to change location. __That leads me to tell you that my brother has really taken teaching me about the Shadow World very seriously. I've been learning about runes, demons, angels, you name it. If you ask me, the places we've been moving to, seem quite specific and Jonathan would sometimes leave with his seraph blade and a piece of paper and be gone for hours only to come back seeming upset and angry. Anyway, I have to go Diary, I should probably look through the rune book again._

_Signed Clarissa Fray,_

Clary hesitated when writing her name, but then eventually wrote down Fray. After shutting the book, her brother had bought for her she returned to the rune book lying next to her on her double bed. Her neck and arm were covered in runes from a simple Iratze, the healing rune, to her first rune, the twinning rune, that she'd learned connected her to her brother, meaning that if one got hurt so did the other. She twisted a small ruined dagger in her hand as she leapt over the pages she'd read a hundred times. Unfortunately when you're being hunted by Shadowhunters the only really safe place to go is home, so she'd had a lot of spare time and the apartment had hardly any books, at least not ones she really understood. The ones that she did get were filled with lots of words and confusing sentences such as the word 'thou' and stuff.

Closing the book she looked around her room. A seraph blade was leaning against her desk which was covered in pieces of paper and charcoal pencils on which she had spent hours drawing. She heard the familiar opening of the apartment doors and she rushed out to see her brother walking through the door, but unlike most times he wasn't frowning, he was smiling. "Jonathan." The little girl smiled running towards him. He was pretty much the only person she'd talked to in days and it had taken a full week for her to finally put all the bad thing that had happened behind her. She rushed towards him and he smiled as he put down his seraph blade and caught her and lifted her up for a hug. "Did you miss me?" He asked.

"You know I did." She giggled as he set her down before running to her room and bringing out a drawing she'd made that morning. She showed him sketches of the buildings they'd seen in their last couple of 'pit stops'. "They're good." He smiled, examining the book and then setting it down on the glass table. "Alright, who's hungry." The two of them walked off to the kitchen.

"First Izzy and now you?" Alec had walked into his office to see Jace pacing.

"We had our chance in Paris, we were so close to getting him and he escaped." The golden-haired boy stopped pacing and looked at his parabatai.

"Jace this happened a week ago and-" Alec began trying to soothe him then was cut off.

"And we still don't have any clue of where they are."

"Jace we are trying our hardest but Jonathan would have activated his anti-tracking rune and we don't know if Clary has one or not. Besides the whole Clave is looking for them, so it's no longer our problem." He saw Jace tense and seemed to be lost in thought.

"That's it!" He cried before dashing out of the room.

"Jace, what is it?" Alec ran after him picking up his bow and arrows as he went and trudge behind him out the doors of the glorious institute. "Jace!" Alec groaned at his prone to danger associate. "Wait up. Where are we going?" He panted catching up.

"To Clary's old orphanage."

Sorry, this took so long, there are more people reading this than I expected and I've been busy with work...


	13. Chapter 13

"Can you please tell me why we came all this way to see Clary's old orphanage?" The two ruined boys stood in front of the most dreary building either of them had ever seen in their life. It was made of greying stone bricks and surrounded by a pointed iron fence, even though it was still day the place looked like a scene from a horror movie. A few peices of paper hung from the street lamps that littered the streets and with their expert eye-sight, they saw it was a lost child poster, with a picture of a smiling Clary on the front. "I was hoping we could find something of Clary's here." Jace began to climb up the step to the door and opened it. The orphanage was reasonably deserted inside at the time and only a few girls and boys would run across the hallways.

"Why are you so protective of this girl you want to keep a souvenir to remember her by?" Alec spat in a teasing tone.

"Well, if we find something of hers we could track her." Jace panted making his way up the stairs that led to the dorms and halted when he saw the number of them. "Slight problem to the plan." Alec's groan came from behind him.

"We could be here for ages, and even if we do check each room how do we know which one is hers?"

"You're looking for Clary?" A small voice sounded behind them, making the two shadowhunter turn around to see a rather small boy with messy blonde hair gazing up at them.

"Yes, do you know where her room is?" The boy nodded and grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him to a room only a couple of flights of stairs up and had a perfect view of the city.

"This is her room, she's lucky you know? She didn't have to share though she's left I think. But we haven't gotten to clearing it out yet."

"Thank you." Alec shook the boy's hair and let him run off. Clary's old room was littered with art supply and old pictures of her and her mum, Jocelyn Fairchild. Jace leapt forward and picked up a paintbrush next to the window, whose light green curtains were drawn. It was probably the lightest thing in the old depressing building.

Holding onto the paintbrush Jace activated his tracking rune, closed his eyes and focused. There was a pin dropping silence and after standing there for at least three minutes Alec could no longer hold his tongue. "Jace it's not working."

"Hold on!" Jace replied quickly, squinting his eyes and holding his breath until he finally gave up. "They must be too far away for the tracking rune to work."

Alec scratched his head, trying to think and then it hit him. "Jace your blood."

"What?"

"You and Clary both share the same blood of the angel and with that, you can-"

"Use it to track Clary, yes." This time Jace was relaxed and his breathing slowed. Alec smiled as one by one, each of Jace's rune began to activate on their own glowing a gold aura around the small bedroom. All at once the rune deactivated and Jace's eyes flew open. "I found her."


	14. Chapter 14

"San Francisco?" Izzy looked at the digital map of the city. "I guess the lay lines are big enough. But why would he take her there?"

"To get away from us; obviously." Jace's voice made Izzy flash him a quick annoyed look. But, luckily her brother chipped in before she could get a chance to answer back. "I agree with Izzy," Isabelle gave Jace a smirk, "Jonathan's planning something. We just don't know what."

"Well, let's found out." Jace grinned, ready to redeem himself.

"I'll go get us a portal." Izzy walked off.

"San Fransisco, here we come." The tall black-haired boy sighed before going to prepare himself.

The clang of metal on metal sounded through the rooftops of the many builds of the crowded, yet still a somewhat spacious city. Up on top of the Mark Hopkins Hotel, a seraph blade in her hand a little girl dodged and dived invisible attacks and occasionally struck a random pipe. Her flaming hair blew in the irregular gusts of wind as swung around slashing at the air until she was too tired to continue. Trying to give one last swing, Clary activated her agility rune, with the stele she and her brother had to share, which helped enable her to do a front flip in the air and land on her feet... or at least tried to land on her feet, instead she crumbled to the ground like a ragdoll. "Oof!"

She grunted as her and the stone ground collided. Clary gazed up to see three pigeons perching on the edge of the building, observing her. She didn't know if she was being paranoid but she could have sworn they were laughing at her. "What are you look at?" She panted picking herself up and wincing at the graze that had formed on her knee, nothing an Iratze couldn't fix. She hadn't bothered changing into her black gear and had decided to stay in blue jeans shorts and a light green t-shirt. "Go on! Get out of here!" She shewed the birds away and watched as they flapped their pale grey wings and were soon shadows against the thermal sun.

Shoving the stele back into her back pocket and picking up her seraph blade, which was way too big for her, Clary climbed down the ladder that had been nailed into the wall and slide into the open window of their apartment.

"Letting off some steam?" Her brother was sitting at the dining room table looking over a book full of writing, but he placed it down as soon as she had entered.

"Just a little bored." She shrugged.

"Well, then we can go out; if you'd like? Maybe to Chinatown." He offered, watching Clary's face light up.

"Sure just give me some time to clean up." She motioned to her sweat covered body and stumbled into her bathroom. Jonathan heard the shower turn on and grinned, it was nice being like this. He nearly had everything he wanted, everything he needed.

"Follow me." Jace was clinging to the paintbrush and dodged quickly through the crowds of people that inhabited the city. Together they moved as a group, Jace in the lead and the Lightwood sibling not too far behind followed by a three other Shaodwhunters. The tracking rune brought them to a small street full of people and celebration as the sun began to set quietly over the building tops. "How are we supposed to find two people in this crowd?" Izzy's voice could hardly be heard of the ringing of bells and dancing of Chinatown's residents.

"We'll split up. Send a fire message if you see anything." And with that, the group split with Izzy and Alec going left and the other Shadowhunters going right. Leaving Jace to go straight forward and into the heap of bodies.

The blonde boys, golden eyes scanned the crowd in search of the familiar red hair.

Clary hadn't this much celebration since she had visited the one in New York and even then it hadn't been as busy as this one. "This is so cool." She shouted.

"What?" Jonathan leaned down so he could hear her better and the Clary cupped her mouth.

"I said 'this is so cool!'" She yelled.

"Today is Chinese New Year, it's why everybody is celebrating." Clary clung on to his arm, afraid that if she let go she'd be dragged away by the sea of people. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I can eat." She smiled and smelt all the delicious foods and spices.

"I'll go get us something." He pulled her to the side of the street were not as many people were gathering and lined up at a small cart selling what she recognised as dumplings. She watched her brother wait in line and then flinch at the sound of firecrackers, she clutched her heart in shock. Jonathan had seen her reaction and was silently chuckling to himself before it was his turn to order.

Standing awkwardly she bent in to get a closer look at the firecrackers when suddenly she saw something. It was only for a split second, but she could have sworn she saw a boy and a girl, both with brown hair and covered with runes and looked exactly like the ones who had tried to take her away from her brother.

She opened her mouth to yell to Jonathan, but suddenly a warm hand covered it and dragged her into the mass of people. Fighting against the strong hands of whoever had grabbed her, she screamed out her brother name but her words were muffled and lost in the noises the plagued the street. Finally, she was dragged behind a corner and then pressed against the walls unable to move her arms to reach the small dagger her sibling had given her for emergencies. It had been a gift he'd bought for her in Paris that she promised she'd keep safe and close. It was small so that it would fit her tiny hand and the hilt was decorated with angel wings that had black feathers and the knife was covered in runes. "Clary, calm down we're here to help." The small angry girl looked up at her attacker.

It was the golden-haired boy that she had seen when she left the orphanage. "Let go of me!" She screamed, trying to break free of his grasp and failed miserably.

"Clary, I promise you we're here to help."

"No! You're here to take me away from my brother, my family!" She grunted before finally giving up, her strength was zapped. The two brown haired siblings ran into the alleyway followed by two unrecognisable Shadowhunters. "Keep a lookout." The girl, Izzy told the other them.

"Let me go!" She demanded knowing it would do nothing to release the man's grip.

"Please listen to us-"

"Jonathan! Jona-" Her voice echoed in the long alleyway and Jace's hand slammed down on her mouth before she could call out twice.

"Guys, we need to go." He turned to his companions. The midnight-haired woman, who was dressed in very slutting gear that she knew Jocelyn would never allow her to wear, walking up to her, her high heels clicking on the stone ground. "Clary," her voice was soothing, "you have to believe we are here to help." Clary watched her with panicked eyes and her breathing was rapid. "That man who calls himself your brother is a bad person. You must believe me."

This couldn't be true. Sure he killed that Shadowhunter in Paris, but he was the enemy. Right? Her thoughts were interrupted by a force that knocked Jace off of her and sent him flying sideways. In his place stood a familiar figure. "Jonathan," Clary called. Her brother flicked around facing Izzy and aiming his sword at her. The young woman flung her whip at his wrapping in around his bare arm. Clary winced as she looked at her own arm to see a red streak wrap across it.

The little girl unsheathed her dagger ready to help him if she could but at that time she felt a blast of wind come from her right and saw what looked like a swirling circle of many beautiful colours, yet it was still slightly transparent so that she could see the alleyway behind it. A portal. She recognised it from the books Jonathan had given her. The boy that was obviously Izzy's brother due to the same shade of hair, grabbed her and threw her and himself into the swirling gateway. "Jonathan!" She yelled before disappearing.

"Clary!" Jonathan growled at Izzy, struck her in the face and then pointed his sword at her. "Where did you take her?"

"I'll never tell you." She spat at his shoes, making him grab her by the hair flinging her whip to the side.

"Don't worry, you won't have to."


	15. Chapter 15

Izzy spat out blood, falling on the ground with a thud! Wiping her mouth she tried to get up but her limps wouldn't respond to her tired and dizzy mind after been thrown around and hit like a rag doll. A gloved hand grabbed her by the hair bringing her bleeding, bruised face to his own. "Where is she?" He growled.

"I'll never tell." She spat blood onto his shoe, a particularly bad habit of hers, he had realized. He punched her again in the stomach and allowed her to fall bleeding onto the ground moaning in pain as she did. "I will find her. Whether you help me or not!" He reached up and grabbed the quivering Isabelle and then threw her.

"Let me go!" Clary had been screaming, tied up to a chair in the cellar of a building she did not recognise. The only light was from a single dangling lightbulb that flashed strange shadows across the walls. From upstairs she could hear voices and occasionally catch a couple of words. "Izzy... Jonathan must've... we could try... not listen..."

She'd promised herself that she wouldn't cry, she would cry from fear or from loss. "Please let me go!" At that moment the door opened and three figures entered the room. She recognised Jace and Alec but the third she'd never seen before. He was tall and muscular and wore simple jeans and collar t-shirt with a police badge hanging from a pocket on his shirt. "What do you want from me?"

The tall man crouched in front of her. "Hello Clary," he spoke calmly, "my name is Luke, and you've met Jace and Alec." He motioned to the two boys.

"Why did you take me away from my family." She looked into Luke's eyes.

"You are not safe with him. No one is."

"What are you talking about?" She yelled panicked and confused.

"Your brother is not who you think he is." Jace crossed his arms and lent against one of the wooden beams holding up the ceiling. "He's killed hundreds of people, and he will kill thousands more if he succeeds in his plans."

"That's not true! He would never do anything like that, you've got no proof." All three boys looked at each other.

"He killed a Shadowhunter in Paris and-" Alec began.

"Yes, I know I was there. That Shadowhunter was going to hurt me, that's what Jonathan told me."

"Jonathan lied to you," Jace spoke again.

"You have no proof of that!" She screamed pulling against the ropes that bounded her to the chair.

"And you have proof that he didn't?" All eyes were on her as she tried to think of something... anything!

Nothing.

"See what did I tell you?" Clary shot him a killing look and struggled against the ropes.

"If you think all this is going to make me trust you, then you're wrong."

"She's got a point, Jace," Luke spoke and silently conversation seemed to go between them leaving the red-haired girl sitting there awkwardly in silence. Finally, Luke began to untie her and she wrung her hands that were sore from fighting against the rope and had left a red line across then which she watched in surprise as they healed quickly. Jonathan must have used a healing rune. Everyone expected her to run or attack but she knew it would be useless to try and escape or fight three men without a weapon. "Let this be the first step in earning your trust." Luke looked at her and suddenly she realized that unlike her and the two boys, he didn't have any runes.

"Are you mundane?" She asked in pure curiosity. Again, a silent conversation went through them leaving Clary feeling left out. The tall muscular man turned to her and his eyes flashed an unnatural emerald green. She gasped slightly.

A werewolf.


	16. Chapter 16

Clary sat on the edge of her bed. She hadn't said anything or move in the last hour. She felt divided, like some piece of her had been detached and thrown across the world. A knocking on the door did nothing to wake her up out of her silent bubble. "Morning." The warm, soft voice of Luke, who she'd learned was Alpha of the New York pack. "You're up early."

She hadn't been able to sleep, instead, she just looked out the window in silence and watched as the star disappeared and the sun began to rise. "Breakfast's in the dining room if you want any."

The red-head gave a quick nod and after he'd left she slowly got up and followed. She knew that someone had been outside her door last night, guarding it and ready to burst in if there was any sign of her trying to escape. Not that if she did it would be much help. She was on a farm, she knew that but she didn't recognise the area. "Good morning." Isabelle's soft voice echoed in the dining room as she placed down some slightly burnt pancakes and orange juice. Honestly, she'd seen worse cooking.

"Morning," she mumbled taking a seat in between her and Alec. As everyone began to eat she cut up a reasonably sized piece and put it in her mouth. She immediately regretted it. In some places the pancake was brunt in others it was still raw. "Made them myself." Izzy smiled proudly as Clary tried her best to swallow.

"Yeah, we can tell." Jace chuckled at the black-haired girl's glare. She quietly ate as much as she could and then went up to clean her plate, looking at the front door as she went. As she began to clean she glanced at the runes decorating her arm, some of which she'd drawn herself.

The little girl had a gift with runes, it felt nice drawing the black twirling shapes. It felt like she was using a paintbrush. When she'd finished and turned around she felt something hit her in the chest and she clutched it, realizing it was a seraph blade.

"Come on, let's practice." Jace flicked back his golden hair and the little girl stumbled after him, the seraph blade slightly too big for her small hands. He got into position, which was practically standing up in a relaxed sort of manner, swords grasped in hand. He was about the same age as her brother, around twenty. Jace watched every move the young Morgenstern made. Every step she took, how she held her weapon, the way she flicked hair out of her face and even where all her runes were placed. Finally, she swung out and he dove to the left before attacking, hitting the side of his sword against her hip. "Gah!" She rubbed her hip and swung at him, barely missing the golden warrior.

She moved like Jonathan, he realized frowning. The swiftness in her steps, the strength in her swings and although she wasn't as good on her feet that didn't stop her from being fast and having quick reactions. "So... what did my brother do to make you hate him." She panted swinging at him though missing entirely.

"He killed people."

"Yeah, I get that," her sarcasm made him smile, "but what exactly did he do?"

"Well, he aided your father in summoning the angel Raziel and using his one wish to kill all Downworlders as we know." Clary nearly dropped her sword.

"Oh! I guess that's a good reason to hate someone." She mumbled before striking again this time she was able to cut his arm, just slightly. She gave a proud look with he returned with a cocky grin and moved so fast all she saw was a blur and soon she was on the ground. "Oof!"

"Come on, there's more to learn." He offered her his hand which she politely took not knowing if he was speaking of training or her brother's surprising past.

*Sorry this took sooo long, I've been busy with work and other things*


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Diary,_

_The last week has been... hard. _

_Turns out my brother is not who I thought he was. My new friends have been really nice to me and although Jace can be cocky and a jerk at times, there are some times when he's actually quite nice. Luke feels like the father I never had and Isabelle is like a sister. But, I don't think me and her brother Alec are going to see eye to eye any time soon._

_They've been asking me for my brother's location, which I am unable to say due to the fact that I have no idea where he is or what he's planning._

_I think a part of me still wishes I was with Jonathan. I mean he's my brother and although there is plenty of evidence I've never seen him kill, other than the Shadowhunter in Paris, but that may have been a simple misunderstanding - at least I hope it was_.

_Though the creepiest thing happened to me last night and it's left me a little shaken-_

Clary looked up at the sound of knocking on her door. "Come in." Her little voice echoed in the empty room.

"Hey kiddo!" She smiled at Luke's familiar deep voice. "What you up to?"

"Hey Luke, I was just doing a little bit of writing. Can I help you with something?" She beamed, closing her journal.

"Yeah actually, I was going to the markets that are on nearby. Just wondering if you wanted to come?" He offered.

"Actually, I think I might stay indoors today." She shrugged.

"Alright, Izzy's in the kitchen if you need her." She nodded, fiddling with her arm. "Everything okay?" He must have noticed how uncomfortable she was.

"Never better." After he'd left her eye flickered down to her arm. Words, cut into her arm. A message. Written by someone who she still had a small place for in her heart. A message from Jonathan. Three words. 'I miss you'.

Clary ran into the living room of the apartment that she and her brother had travelled in so many times before she was taken from him, and jumped to the side of the armchair her brother had been sitting in. "Did you miss me?"

"I told you I did." He smiled.

"Next time you want to send a message like that, use e-mail." She replied, obviously a bit annoyed by his tactics.

"I'll admit it was a little dramatic. But it got your attention, didn't it?" She got up and looked at the fireplace.

Being with those Shadowhunters and having to play the scared little girl, it got real old, real fast. I missed our life together." She fiddled with her fingers, a thing she would usually do every now and then.

"Why didn't you contact and return to me sooner?" He asked slowly his eyes following her.

"Because I felt like it." She smiled leaning down against the armchair again. "We Morgensterns don't like being told what to do." There was a small unawkward silence.

"That's the first time you've called yourself a Morgenstern." Jonathan leaned forward and smile touching his lips.

"It's who I am, isn't it?" She looked up at him, a small tinge of cheekiness and coolness in her eyes. Jonathan sat forward so that she could feel his warm breath as well as the warmth of the fire on her face. "What do you say we take this family reunion on the road? We go to Madrid. Drink Tempranillo and visit the Prado."

NOw she too was leaning forward with interest. "I would love to visit the Prado! You know, I've always wanted to see those Botch paintings in person."

Jonathans face shifted into one of confusion and anger. "Botch?" Clary tilted her head confused. "Botch paintings?" He continued, "it's Bosch, you idiot. Clary would never get that wrong."

Clary rolled her eyes and gave a short groan. "Whatever, I was close enough."

Jonathan's hand whipped out grabbing her by her hair, making the small child gasp in surprise and fear. "Tell me, are all Seelie Nymphs lent out by the Bone Chandelier so boneheaded?" He threw her to the ground and the shape of the girl wavered and soon she shifted into the form of an older woman. About in her late twenties, with short frizzy hair, muddy green eyes and pointed ears. A faerie.

"It's not my fault the words are lame." She spoke, but quickly regretted her words and on the ground shuffled back slightly as he stood up towering over her, his eyes full of rage and disgust. "Stick to the script. And never mouth off to me." He hissed.

"It won't happen again. I promise." He moved to the open balcony, looking out at the vast city. "I'll be better." She echoed as he went.

"Don't bother. I was foolish to ever think I could be satisfied with a fake." He rubbed his head, before looking up with a short smile. "I suppose I'm just going have to get my hands on the real thing." He grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

Clary was sitting slouched at the dining room table, looking through the rune book she'd been given. "Now which rune is this?" I looked at the rune Izzy pointed at.

"Agility?"

"Soundless."

"Right."

"You okay?" Izzy asked the tired girl.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted." Clary thought to herself. 'Who wouldn't be, if your brother was carving words into your arm every night asking, 'where are you?' 'I will get you back.' 'I miss you.' And besides she still hardly knew these people, they usually kept to themselves about personal things and so in return, she did too.

"You sure that's all?"

"Yep," She replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Alright, how about we take a break? I think we should go do something fun." Clary perked up slightly.

"Unfortunately, you don't have time Izzy," Jace had walked into the room in full gear, "Alec wants to talk to you about, you know who." His voice went softer at the last bit.

"Guys," Clary's eyes went from one of them to the other, "you don't have to act like this around me anymore. He's no brother to me." They looked at each other, neither of them believing her words and unsurprisingly she didn't either.

"What will you be doing?" Izzy's voice finally broke the silence.

"I have the rest of the day off, been instructed with taking care of this one." Clary huffed, She didn't like the way Jace thought of her as a child. She could take care of herself, she still wasn't a hundred percent sure where she was. "Well then you can take her."

"Take her where?" Clary sat there looking between the two, feeling left out. Izzy leaned over and whispered in Jace's ear. It was times like these in which she wished she'd activated her hearing rune. "Do I have to?" he wined, but one look from Izzy made him groan. "Fine! Let's go."

"Go on." Izzy smiled, flicking her black hair. She gave a weak smile and followed Jace out, neither of them looked like they wanted to spend the day with each other.

They'd been sitting in the truck driving into town for about half an hour. The farm was a good way away from any form of civilization. She swung her legs in the back seat and patted a little tune on her legs. "Since when did Shadowhunters know how to drive?" She asked.

"Since Luke had to head back to his job in the city." He replied, looking a little uncomfortable behind the wheel.

"Oh." And the pin dropping silence returned. About half an hour later he'd parked the truck and got out, she followed behind taking two steps for every one of his. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Do you have your cell?" Clary nodded, the gang had given her a phone when they finally started to trust her. It wasn't the latest model but she didn't care, a phone's a phone. "Yep."

"Have you activated your antitracking rune?"

"Um..." Clary's heart froze, she had forgotten to activate it that morning.

"Did you?" He voice was stern.

"No, not really." Quick as a flash she felt a hot sensation on the side of her stomach as the golden-haired boy activated it.

"Jesus, Jonathan could've been tracking you, you know that!" She turned away from him.

'Was that really a bad thing?' She thought to herself. His hand landed on her shoulder making her face him. "Are you even listening to me Clary?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Get off me!" I hissed at him, then took a step back. "Jace... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Let's just get this over with." He marched forward and for the rest of the journey, the little girl remained silent. Finally, they reached their destination. It was an icerink and a wave of memories flooded through her head. Her mum and her going around the rink laughing and slipping over and over again. "Isabelle had done some research and learned you like to skate."

"I'm okay at it, I guess." She watched as Jace opened the doors with a single rune and she shuffled through the many skates until she found her size. "You gonna join me?" She asked out of pure politeness. Personally, she'd rather he'd leave her to be by herself. Every since they 'saved' her she had hardly had any time alone.

"No, I'm not much of a skater."

"Did I just find something you're afraid of?" He smirked at her cunning smile.

"Just this once okay?" She beamed watching him pick up some skates.

Clary wobbled a bit when she touched the ice but after a good five minutes, she started to get the hang of it. Jace, on the other hand, was not as lucky and was slipping and sliding all over the place. She giggled at his attempts to stand up. "Need some help?"

"No," He grunted leaning against the rink walls. "I got this." At that moment he slipped and went sailing across the ground. "It must be the shoes." He grunted.

"Really?" She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure they're too big."

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah, I say." He shuffled off sheepishly and finally, Clary skated forward lifting one leg up carefully and placing it down with only the slightest bit of difficulty. She thought about her mother, she missed her so much yet she brushed away a single cold tear and continued to enjoy herself. Something she hadn't been able to properly do in weeks. "Clary." She spun around wobbling. Jace stood at the entrance of the rink, his normal shoes back on.

"The owner's coming back, I think we should beat it."

"But you were getting so good." She joked sliding towards him.

"Don't worry I have something else to show you, our day's not over yet." She smiled slightly and followed him out.


	19. Chapter 19

_**I just want to say thank you to all those people who have been sending me reviews.  
They have been very helpful and warm my heart.  
I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

"Where's Clary?"

"She's with Jace."

"Doing what?"

"Ice skating."

"Ice skating? Izzy, do you really think that's safe?"

"Alec they'll be fine. She's with Jace remember?"

"We need to be more careful. I thought we all decided it was better for her to stay-"

"She's an eight-year-old girl, not our prisoner. And besides a few hours outside won't hurt."

The two siblings were walking through the winding streets of New York. Alec held his usual bow in hand with the arrow in the air and Izzy's held a seraph blade. "Where's your whip?" Alec asked.

"Huh?"

"You're whip."

"Oh um... I must have left it back at the farm."

"Funny, you've never forgotten it before."

"There's a first time for everything." She smiled as they both disappeared into the shadows at the sound of growling

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Oh, will you stop that?" Izzy looked up, her hair was greasy and bits of her blood made it stick to her sweaty neck. The faerie that Jonathan had used so many times to play as his little sister was rubbing her head in annoyance, she continued to slam her foot against the metal bars of the cage she'd been placed in. Her hands were tied and her whip laid on the table too far away for her to grab. "Let me out, please."

"And suffer the wrath of Jonathan. Forget it!" She rolled her eyes. Her voice was surprisingly high pitched and shrill. "Where is Jonathan? What's he planning?"

"As if I'd tell you." She let her head fall down before grunting giving one last hit with her foot.

Bang!

"Where are we going." The redhead girl looked up at the golden warrior.

"There's the art show that going on, thought you might enjoy looking at some artwork." He smiled facing forward, holding her hand as he walked, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Sounds like fun."

"Knew you would enjoy it." She gave him a confused look, the guy hardly knew her. They walked through a small archway shaped hall, the light sound of cars echoed against the stone walls. "Hey, Jace?"

"Yes?" He looked down at her protectively and lovingly. Okay, this was different from the Jace she had been talking to before. "Nothing." She shook her head smiling slightly. Jace chuckled slightly next to her, still holding her little hand the way a parent would to their child. "Did you activate your antitracking rune."

"You activated it, remember?" She smiled back, her hair blowing as they got closer to the docks.

"Good." He stopped and smiled at her. "Means no one can hurt you and if they do." He paused. "I will be there to protect you."

"You okay? You seem a little... off."

"Just in a good mood." They continued walking until the reached the docks. A lady was selling flowers of different shapes and colours. Jace reached over and grabbed a red rose that was in full bloom, because of their glamour runes nobody saw him. "Thanks," she said wearily as he handed her the rose, "but I don't think you're supposed to take those."

"There was no one there to stop me?" His face turned to one of slight confusion.

"What you are some kind of criminal now?" She half-joked.

"Your right," He smiled, "I guess I just forget myself around." There was a silence as she tried to process what he said but she didn't get the time as he bent down. And kissed her! As soon as he kissed her he stopped looking down at her expectedly. Clary stood there confused. Her mum had kissed her before, but not like that. "You okay?"

"Yeah, um... just a little light-headed." She looked down at the ground silently before sitting down on the bench behind her. "Must be dehydrated."

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid." Her eyes flicked back up at his. "I've been running you ragged through the city all day. I'll buy you something to drink." He walked off to a small cart that was selling drinks and hotdogs. So many thoughts were rushing through her head, the kiss didn't feel right. It felt too... real?

She was fiddling with the rose absentmindedly. She winced as she pricked her finger on one of its sharp thorns. What she didn't notice was at the same time she pricked herself, Jace lifted his hand a drop of blood came from a sudden cut on his finger. She wiped the blood on her jeans before Jace returned with a water bottle in his hand. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said before feeling his hand behind her back lightly pushing her forward. The little girl walked next to himself, silent.

Alec grunted, firing an arrow at his so-called sister. The pretend Izzy hissed her eyes a glowing electric blue and she flung her seraph blade at him but he was quicker and watched as the demon burst into flames and disappeared. "Ravener demon." He panted. But how? Where was his real sister? "By the angel!" He cursed running out of the alleyway. Jonathan must have sent the demon to spy on them, meaning Clary and Jace-

He refused himself to think of what might have happened. Instead, he ran, faster than any human ever could, until he reached the ice rink. "Jace! Clary! Jace!" He called until he heard a thump. Following the noise he saw Jace tied to a post, his hands and mouth covered in duct tape. "Jace." He bent down by his parabatai and began to unwrap his bonds. "What happened?"

"Jonathan attacked me and kidnapped Clary. Where's Izzy?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?" He asked rubbing his wrists.

"The Izzy we were with was a Ravenger demon sent by Jonathan as a spy probably." The two walked out of the rink. "How are we going to find them?" Alec panted.

"I would say he's taking her back to his apartment."

"There's a huge lay line junction nearby."

"That's where he must be taking her." The two ran off, activating their speed runes.

"We're nearly there. You're going to love it." Clary looked up at the tall soldier. He was broad yet still sleek, his skin was lightly decorated with ink-black runes that matched her own few runes. Shadowhunters her age weren't supposed to have most of their runes just yet, usually, they'd get theirs when they reached nine years of age. A whistling sound was heard then a thud and Jace crouched down in pain. An arrow protruded from his leg. "Jace!" Clary said surprised looking to see where'd come from and saw Alec, bow in hand, loading another. Next to him was... Jace?

Clary was confused and her green eyes flicked back to the Jace next to her, only he was gone. Instead, in his place crouched a tall, skinny man with hair the colour of dying embers and pale skin. "Jonathan." She gasped.

"Oh Shadowhunters, me and my sister were really enjoying our time together. Weren't we little sister?" His looked down at her smiling. His eyes, that were pale blue like their fathers, shone in the setting sun. "Where's Izzy?" Alec had slotted in another arrow and held it in place.

The orange-haired boy didn't answer him and instead turned to Clary. "Clary let's go." Jonathan held out his hand for her to come. Everything seemed to slow.

Her eyes flicked from Jonathan's outstretched hand to Jace and Alec, all eyes were on her. Clary looked back at Jonathan, his face was kind and luring. It was the face of her brother, the side of him she missed. Without taking his hand she began walking towards him and at the same time, Jace ran forward. But it was too late.

The two had run into the doorway that was supposed to lead to the art show. Jace flung open the door and stood there panting. "Jace." Alec ran up to him.

"They're gone." He breathed slamming the door shut and rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration.

Clary grunted as the apartment shook almost immediately after they closed the door. "Gah!" She clung to one of the familiar armchairs until the shaking stopped. They had moved again. Clary felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her brother. Beaming. "Welcome home." He said softly and for once, Clary smiled at the apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright, listen up!" All Shadowhunters looked up at the Head of the New York Institute. "Clary has been taken by Jonathan and we've just learned he has Izzy with him and sent a demon to play as her here for the last couple of days." The residence of the New York Institute looked at each other gasping and muttering. Alec cleared his throat and continued talking. "So, I want to double the guards. If anyone hears anything they come straight to me." He nodded as if to dismiss everyone and Jace ran to his Parabatai's side.

"Alec-"

"I'm fine Jace, I've sent out fire messages to the other institutes telling them what happened."

"The Clave won't be happy we lost Clary... and Izzy"

Alec sighed shaking his head before speaking. "I am going to find her, and Clary." He turned around and went into of his office. Jace sighed before walking over to look out one of the church-like windows. "Izzy where are you?"

Thump! Thump!... Thump! Thump! Thump!

Clary woke up to the sound of a loud banging and shuffled out of bed. She was dressed in her new nightie and tiptoed to Jonathan's room only to find it empty and the bed still perfectly made. "Jonathan?" She whispered wandering down the hall to the main room.

There he was, sitting by the fire, it's warm orange light making soft flashing patterns on his face as he looked into it in some kind of quiet trance. "Jonathan?" He looked up at her calmly.

"Clary," he stood up, his size was about three times her own - then again she was tiny compared to most people - and walked over to her bending down to her height, "what's wrong?"

"Don't you hear the banging." She said rubbing her tired eyes. It must have been about midnight, her suspicions were confirmed by the grand clock pressed against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Probably just the neighbours, you should go back to bed." He said while placing a warm hand on her arm and rubbing it protectively.

"Okay Jonathan." She hugged him before quietly walking towards the hallway going back to her room.

Thump! Thump!

"Night," she mumbled quietly and he gave a small nod.

"Sweet dreams." He smiled warmly. When the small girl had left and he heard her door shut with a small click, he got up and walked over to a closet that was used as storage, he had locked with the key that stayed at his side, in his pocket.

Opening the door silently he looked into the darkness his face turned grim. "Stay quiet," his voice echoed in the darkness. "or you'll never see your brother again. Or at least, not in this world."

"Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan!"

Jonathan felt something hit his stomach and opened his eyes quickly to see Clary, practically sitting on him, smiling. "Wha-"

"Can we do something fun?" She asked, her green eyes pleading.

"Like what?" He sat up and Clary slid to the end of the bed.

"Don't know." She shrugged before running out of the room, still in her lime green nightie. Quickly, he put on a light t-shirt and jeans before following her to the ktichen, his hands in his pockets. He smiled when seeing her on the counter reaching to one of the highest cupboards to grab a half empty box of cereal.

"Clary," he began.

"Yeah?" She answered still reaching for the cereal box before finally getting it down.

"I love you." His words obviously took her by surprise she didn't look at him though her body stiffened. As she fiddled with the box she mumbled. "Thanks."

"Do you love me?" She didn't know how to answer. There was a creepy way about how he said it, that made her feel uncomfortable.

"What type? Of love I mean..." She answered back.

"What do you mean?" Giving up on her question she looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess so." He walked closely looking down at her.

"I have to go." He said calmly lifting a hand to lift her chin.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be back soon. Lanaia will keep an eye on you until I'm back, wont' you Lanaia?" Clary looked as the Seelie she had seen when Jonathan had brought her here, walk from out of the corridor.

"Of course." She said with not very much kindness. She spoke in the way a servant would to their master and Clary didn't like it. "I promise I'll be back soon." He said before getting up and shrugging on a coat and grabbing both a large book she had seen him carrying since they visited Paris and a large Seraph blade. He gave her a quick smile over his shoulder at her, though he tensed when Lanaia put an arm around Clary.

"I've been told you like art..." She began and Jonathan walked out of the apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

Lanaia had been sitting and watching her sketch for a good half an hour and she was starting to feel her brain wandering in the endless silence, the only sound being her charcoal pencil moving across the page. She had found herself drawing what she imagined was runes, but they weren't like the rune's she'd seen before. She'd just get a picture in her head and drew it.

The pages littered the floor. Lanaia got up. "Can I get you anything?" Despite it being a question her tone showed that she really didn't want an answer.

"Where's my brother gone?" She asked politely.

"Don't know."

"Will he be gone much longer?"

"Don't know." Clary crossed her arms. She didn't like the faerie. She was dress in a tight dress the stopped just before her knees. The type of dress her mother would've yelled at her if she had ever worn it. Lanaia had pointed ears and her hair was tied up with flowers she'd never seen before. She looked back down at her drawing board. Thump! Thump!

"Shoot!" She muttered.

"What?" The faerie said uninterested.

"Oh, I just smudged my work." She looked at her charcoal covered hands. "Do you mind getting some tissues?" The faerie got up reluctantly and stalked off. Clary silently got up with a determined and curious expression. Slowly making her way down the hallway she pressed her ear to the wall.

Thump! Thump!

It was soft and seemed to be getting lighter and slowing down. Following with her ear on the wall she got to the storage closet. Looking around she went to open the door and began to pull the knob carefully. Then hard. But it didn't open and she could've sworn she heard movement inside.

She flinched as the door opened and she saw the familiar figure of her brother walking through the door. "Clary." He said surprised to see her crouching by the door.

"Hey." She smiled awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" He asked moving over to her and lightly yanking her away from the door. In his eyes Clary could see anger that he was trying to contain.

"I just thought I heard something-"

"Don't go near this door again. You hear me?" He said crossly making her flinch.

"I was just-"

"Clary!" He interrupted and Lanaia entered the room her face going a shade of white when she saw Jonathan angrily holding his sister.

"Yes Jonathan." She ducked her head, her heart raced.

"Just. Go to your room." He finished and she did as he asked glancing at Lanaia who looked like she was going to throw up.

As she closed her bedroom door she heard a loud slap and a thud. Then she was back in her own little world. Despite living there for weeks it still didn't feel exactly like home. Other than her messy desk everything was blank and plain. As a distraction she grabbed some of her sketches and with a bit of sticky tap, began to tap them to the wall around her bed.

There were the runes she had drawn, a female angel, the eiffel tower - which had turned out a bit wonky - and the Mortal cup, an artifact she had seen in the books her brother had given her, a small dagger with angel wings on the handle and the Morgenstern ring hanging from one of the wings and the Fairchild ring hanging from the other.

A small nod made her turn around as Lanaia entered the room. "I've come to apologize."

"For what?" She Clary asked innocently.

"For... leaving you unprotected." She seemed to be choking the words out.

"What is there that I'd need protection from?" The faerie didn't answer and just stood there patiently. "You can go, I'll be fine in here." She didn't look like she was going to go until her brother's voice called her and she quickly left.

The little girl could've sworn she saw a red mark in the shape of a hand on her cheek and she instantly felt guilty. If she hadn't lied and gone sneaking around Lanaia would never have gotten hurt.

Her gut seemed to twist as she continued to brighten up her room. Stopping she sighed and went to the door. She was going to tell Joanthan it was her fault Lanaia left. Though she was scared that he might hit her instead. Why did he hit her? What was so important and dangerous that he punished Lanaia for leaving for a few seconds? What was that loud noise?

She went to turn the corner when she heard voices. One was her brothers, but the other wasn't Lanaia. It was a women's and it sounded familiar. But she couldn't remember where.

"What did you tell her?" It was her brother's voice.

"Nothing." The new voice replied and Clary felt a pang of fear from the amount of hatred in that voice.

"Don't lie to me! You told her something, didn't you?"

"How could I?"

"You'd have you ways." A muffled cry was heard and then the sound of a door swinging shut. She looked around the corner to see Lanaia and Jonathan standing in front of the storage closet. Jonathan looked beyond angry.

"This is useless. I've been searching everywhere. None of Merek's clients have it!" He huffed.

Merek. Where had she heard that name? She thought to herself quietly then she remembered. That was the name of the shop keeper in Paris. What was Jonathan searching for?

"There's one name left. But it's written in some Seelie language. Can you translate?" He asked and she guessed he was speaking to Lanaia whose heels she heard cross the floor.

"This language is old. A-M-A-R-A." She spelt.

"Amara?" Jonathan seemed confused.

"Our queen goes by many names. Some aren't known by many."

"I didn't know the Seelie queen had an interest for antiquities." Her brother's voice seemed to brighten slightly. "Do you think you can arrange a meeting with her highness?"

There was a short silence. "I can try... But what of Clary?"

"She can come." She heard footsteps coming in her direction and she quickly dashed off to her room and landed on her bed pretending to be looking at her art work, now decorating her walls. "Clary."

"Hm?" She looked around to see her brother in the doorway.

"We're going on a little field trip tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" She asked sitting on the edge of her bed, her feet no where near the ground.

"The Seelie Court."

"You mean like, where the Faerie's live?" She said trying to act surprised and he smiled. He went to close the oak door before adding in a few words. "Just. Don't go near that storage door again."


	22. Chapter 22

Clary looked around. The forest they were in was different from normal forests, that much was obvious. There were flowers and trees that glowed in the strange light. The air tasted sweet and everything seemed to have a greenish glow to it. Her fingers itched for her paint brush. Maybe if she tried hard enough she could capture both the feeling of danger and wonder. "This way." Lanaia said leading the off the path and towards a large archway of ivy.

Clutching her brother's arm, he slightly nudged her towards one of the many pillars. "Stay here." He ordered and she nodded.

Strange people, that only looked a few years older than her, danced around Jonathan and when the came up to him she looked down to see her brother's gear was gone.

As he reached the center of the room a women in a flowing rose gold silk dressed smiled down at them, a mischievous glimmer in her eye. Her dark red hair was tied up with vines and flowers as she sat majestically on her throne. 'This must been the Seelie Queen.' she thought to herself.

"Your highness." Jonathan greeted. She didn't say anything. She only smiled as her eyes looked her brother up and down in a way that Clary felt nearly disgusted by. "Is this anyway to treat a guest?" He continued.

"Jonathan Morgenstern." The said, her voice had a strong english accent, making her sound even more royal and empowered than she looked. "I would say it is a pleasure to meet you but alas. We Seelies cannot lie." Her expression darkened ever so slightly.

"I am not your enemy." Clary could see Jonathan's hand tighten by his side. "Whatever quarrel you had with Lilith, that has nothing to do with me." The queen didn't look convinced. "I'm only here searching for-"

"The Morning Star sword." The queen interrupted as one of her servant offered their hand. She took it as he helped her up, she let go and walked towards Jonathan smiling. "I know all about your little quest." Her tone was playful.

"Then perhaps you could help me by handing it over." Jonathan said.

There was silence before the queen continued. "I'm afraid you have more pressing concerns." She began to walk around him. "You see, your mother came into my court and slaughter dozens of my subjects." Jonathan turned his head slightly as she moved around him, lightly tracing her finger around his neck as she went. "Delivering you head to her on a silver platter will be a fitting revenge."

Clary held her breath in fear. "That demon... is not my mother." Jonathan continued. "And I assure you, I have no loyalty to Lilith. It's why I left her to rot in Edom after she was banished." Clary listened. Her brother had told her many things but had ever really gotten to his time with Lilith in Edom.

The queen just seemed to shrug. "How noble." He voice was layered with sarcasm. "Nevertheless, there's a debt to be paid." She moved in front of him, her gaze suddenly full of hate. "Blood for blood." At that moment a Seelie guard pointed his spear at Jonathan.

"Jonathan." Clary said, a little louder than she wanted to and ran forward standing in front of her brother. She looked up but her brother remained ridged.

"What is this?" The queen asked her eyes looking over Clary devilishly. The queen moved forward, bending down to Clary's eye level. "What's your name?" She asked.

The Seelie smelt of sweet perfume, dirt and vegetation that almost overwhelmed the little girl's senses. "C-clary." She mumbled.

"Speak up!" The queen snapped.

"Clary. Clary Morgenstern." She spoke louder. She felt her brother's hand on her shoulder, gripping painfully tight and she held back from complaining. "Well Clary," she looked at the small girl with a sudden kindness that made her spine shiver. "you can watch your brother die."

Her face went pale. "No!"

"What if I can offer you a better deal?" Jonathan said quickly just before the Seelie could attack him. The queen held up her hand and the guard stopped mid-strike, just before Jonathan's neck.

"I'm listening." She smirked, interested.

"Your realm will never be safe as long as the Queen of Edom draws breath." His tone was dead serious, almost emotionless. "But, if you offer me the sword as payment... that silver platter of yours, will soon bear Lilith's head." Clary's gut twisted at his words.

The Seelie queen began to smile a sickeningly sweet smile. "Alright then." She stalked back to her throne. "I'm sure Lanaia can escort you back out."

Clary followed her brother and his Seelie servant out of the court. She looked up at him but he didn't meet her eyes. What had just happened? Was her brother actually gonna kill the woman who raised him?


	23. Chapter 23

Jonathan stood in the living room of the apartment, fiddling with one of his gloves. A burning circle glowed on the floor in front of him. He only glanced up at Clary who stood quietly by the doorway, watching him. He wondered what was going through her head right now. "Is it even possible to kill a demon as powerful as Lilith?" Lanaia asked, curiously.

"In Edom it is. Every demon has their weakness."

"And what's hers?"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Me." He glanced back at his little sister. "Come." He ordered.

"Are you sure?" She asked, almost stammering her words.

"I'm sure, you're ready. Best way to learn is from experience." He held out his hand which Clary took slowly. "You have your dagger?"

"Mhm." She nodded, revealing the dagger under her jacket.

"Keep it close." He nodded and together, they step on the burning circle. The pain that flooded Clary was overwhelming, so much that she fell to the floor in agony. It was as if her own blood was burning. She heard Jonathan's cry and looked up to see him smile at the pain. The flames made his face look devilish, shocking Clary. Suddenly, it was as if the apartment burned away and they were now standing in the middle of an orange desert. The sky was blood red and filled with dragon-like demons, that circled them menacingly.

"Welcome to Edom." Her brother helped her to stand up. Together they walked towards a large stone castle. Demons watched them go, yet didn't attack. Maybe because they knew Jonathan, and would hate to suffer from Lilith's wrath. Soon Clary and Jonathan were walking into the castle's throne room. There was no roof and Clary blinked in the blood red light. A woman sat on the throne, Lilith.

She was stunningly beautiful yet from once glance, you could tell she was more dangerous than she appeared. She almost reminded her of the Seelie Queen. But there were some obvious differences. Lilith had long black hair, high cheek bones, piercing eyes and wore a long black and silver dress. Lilith stared at Clary but only stood up once she saw Jonathan. "It's you." She breathed.

"Hello Mother." Jonathan replied, his voice neither mad nor loving.

"You came back for me, my sweet boy." She glided forward, shoving Clary out of the way. Her hands went up to Jonathan's face as if to look at him properly. Jonathan moved his head away. "Of course I did. When i rose and realized you were gone, I was devastated." He lied.

"And yet you took your time, leaving me here to suffer."

"Suffer? How?" Clary watched standing beside one of the pillars, her hand on the dagger.

Lilith didn't even glance at the young girl. "When that wretched Daylighter blasted me back to this realm I was weak... my powers diminished." Jonathan looked down, hiding his smile. "Asmodeus... he took full advantage." Lilith continued. "That cat-eyed cretin took my crown, and he bound me to this room with magic that he took from his son."

"Mother," Jonathan began still not looking her straight in the eye. "I had no idea. If I had," he walked around her slowly in an almost predator-like way. "I would've come back right away."

Lilith looked at her son carefully. "What was keeping you so busy?" She asked and Jonathan looked back down.

"Clary. She was ran away then was kidnapped. I had to find her." Two pairs of eye shifted towards the fiery haired girl, who was trying to look braver than she felt.

"Clary." Lilith hissed her name. "I'm afraid that rune was a necessary evil."

"No!" Jonathan interrupted quickly, his hand moving to the rune they both shared. "No, it's not evil. It's beautiful."

"She's not like you Jonathan, only I will ever understand you." Clary felt anger burn inside her like the sky of Edom. "She ran away from you once before."

Jonathan was silent his hand still on the rune as if protecting it. "It's different now."

"Your sister will never love you like I do. Believe me." She glared at Clary who took an angry step forward. "If you didn't need her life force in order to live, I would have taken her heart and ripped it out of her chest and crushed it in my hand!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Jonathan exploded causing Lilith to flinch.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that?!" Clary wanted to shout that she wasn't and never would be his mother. She was surprised when Jonathan backed down, and actually apologized! "Mother, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

Lilith looked straight into his eyes before turning away. "Mother, let us help you. I'll set you free. We can defeat Asmodeus together." Jonathan continued but Lilith gave him a suspicious glance.

"Why do I not trust a word you say?" She asked.

"I'm telling you the truth," he lied again. "I realize I never should have left Edom in the first place. You're the only true family that I have." If Clary didn't know this was a lie she would've have felt betrayed, but she knew the truth behind his words. "Mother, I love you."

Lilith's facial features relaxed and her eyes filled with hope. "I have waited, so long to hear you say those words." She stood close to him so close that she could almost...

Clary's jaw nearly dropped when she kissed him, mouth to mouth. It wasn't the way her mother, or any other mother, had ever kissed their child. It made her sick.

"Mother..." Jonathan said slowly, his dagger hidden in his grip. "Goodbye." He swung the blade up but as it came down Lilith disappeared. "No!"

"What happened?" Clary asked looking around.

"She's been summoned. And I think I know by who." He growled.

"Jonathan... you didn't... you don't agree with Lilith do you? You know I regret leaving you right?" He seemed to calm down slightly as he touched his palm to her face, similar to how Lilith had, and smiled.

"Of course Clary. I love you... and I know you love me too."


End file.
